Dandelion
by FreyaSunny
Summary: Apa kau tahu, nona. Kau membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan mataku darimu. Kau membuatku percaya adanya cinta pandangan pertama.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

**Dandelion**

By

**Freya_Sunny**

…

_Ketika aku tak ingin mencintaimu, justru cinta itu datang kepadaku._

…

**Bab I**  
...

"Kumohon, Izanami_-san,_" rayu Rukia. "Coba sekali lagi ya, demi aku?"

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah kehabisan napas," ujar lansia itu dengan napas tersengal. "Aku tidak sanggup menghembus ke alat itu."

Rukia memegang spirometri –alat untuk mengukur seberapa besar paru-paru bisa mengembang– seraya tersenyum. "Ambil napas dalam-dalam lalu tiuplah dengan keras ke alat ini, seperti ini…" ia mendemonstrasikan caranya dengan singkat dan mengganti lubang tiupnya. "Sekarang, tolong dicoba lagi."

"Tapi kenapa?" Saya Izanami mengambil alat itu dari tangan Rukia dan memandanginya dengan sorot bimbang. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus meniup alat ini?"

Rukia tersenyum. "Alat mungil ini membantu kita menilai seberapa baik kerja paru-paru anda." Ia menjelaskan dengan sabar, sikapnya sama sekali tak memperlihatkan bahwa ini sudah keempat kalinya ia menjelaskan hal yang sama kepada wanita lansia itu.

"Oh." Izanami tampak terkejut. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak tadi?"

Rukia menyunggingkan senyum sembari melepas tutup bolpoinnya, bersiap mencatat hasilnya. "Tiuplah kuat-kuat, begitu anda siap, Izanami-_san_."

Pintu di belakang Izanami terbuka. Rukia menoleh dan melihat Isshin Kurosaki, seorang dokter senior, berdiri menjulang di ambang pintu. Berambut hitam yang ditata dengan model spike, sangat enerjik dan pribadi yang menyenangkan, meski terkadang bertingkah konyol. Pria itu mengamati Izanami dan diam-diam mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Rukia tersenyum kepada pria itu, kemudian kembali memerhatikan Izanami dan mencatat skala yang tertera pada spirometri.

"Bagus sekali, Isanami-_san_," pujinya. "Sekarang, tiup dua kali lagi. Saya membutuhkan tiga skala tertinggi."

"Tiga?" Izanami menatap ngeri dan menoleh ke arah Isshin sembari tersenyum lemah. "Perawat barumu ini benar-benar kejam, Kurosaki."

Isshin menyeringai. "Dia memang kejam. Bahkan bukan hanya pada anda tapi pada kami semua. Dia menyiksa kami tanpa belas kasih. Jika aku jadi kau, Izanami-_san_. Aku akan menuruti semua yang Rukia-_chan_ katakan."

Izanami pura-pura mendesah lalu meniup kuat-kuat ke alat itu dua kali.

"Terima kasih, Izanami-_san._ Hasilnya sangat bagus." Setelah menyelesaikan catatannya Rukia bangkit dan menyerahkan catatan itu kepada Isshin.

"Yang dia katakan benar. Hasil ini memang bagus. Kurasa untuk sementara kita akan melanjutkan pengobatan yang sudah ada, tidak perlu ada kenaikan dosis obat untuk anda. Tapi jangan lupa, anda harus tetap menggunakan inhaler –alat berisi obat dengan dosis tertentu untuk penderita asma–"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus memakai alat itu. Aku merasa sehat."

"Anda menderita asma, Izanami-_san. _anda merasa sehat karena anda selalu memakai inhaler anda," papar Rukia, dan wanita itu pun mendesah.

"Aku akan memakainya sekali sehari," ujar Izanami tegas seraya memungut tasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu. "Kemudian satu kali lagi jika aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres."

Rukia mengantar wanita lansia itu keluar lalu kembali ke dalam ruang periksa dan terkejut saat menemukan Isshin masih ada di ruangan itu.

"Izanami-_san_ baik-baik saja kan, dokter Kurosaki?" tanyanya. Ia khawatir jika keberadaan Isshin di ruangan itu karena berhubungan dengan kondisi pasiennya.

"Sangat sehat. Kau perawat ajaib, Rukia-_chan_. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membujuknya meniup ke alat yang disebutnya alat peledak itu, bahkan Masaki pun tak bisa."

Rukia tersenyum singkat, tersipu oleh pujian itu. "Itu hanya karena saya punya lebih banyak waktu dari anda untuk membujuknya, dokter Kurosaki."

Isshin membentuk kedua lengannya menjadi huruf 'x' di depan dada. "Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Semua ini karena kau. Kau punya sentuhan khusus. Kau bahkan bisa menaklukkan si penyembur api."

"Penyembur api?" Rukia mengangkat alis.

"Itu julukan yang diberikan perawat-perawat lain untuk Saya Izanami."

Rukia tertawa kecil. "Ada-ada saja, Izanami-_san _tak semengerikan itu kok," ujarnya sambil melepas lubang tiup di spirometri dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, lalu dengan hati-hati meletakkan kembali alat itu ke dalam nampan peralatan asma.

"Kau membuatnya tak lagi mengerikan," ujar Isshin pelan.

Rukia hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar pujian itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan keadaanmu."

Rukia tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih ke arahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik?" sebelah alis Isshin terangkat. "Jawaban itu tidak cukup, nak. Kau harus memberitahuku bagaimana perasaanmu, apa kau menjalani hari-harimu dengan baik?"

Rukia memandangi pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri itu, menimbang jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan pada pria itu. ia jelas-jelas tak bisa menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Isshin. Bahwa jauh di dalam dirinya ia terluka begitu parah sehingga hampir membuatnya tak mampu bernapas. Bahwa ia kesepian, sedih dan kadang-kadang rasa takut menghadapi masa depannya terasa begitu intens, serasa mencekiknya.

Ia merasa begitu sepanjang tahun, sejak–

Sembari mendesah Rukia melenyapkan kenangan itu. Sudah sejak lama ia membuat peraturan bagi dirinya untuk tidak memikirkan masalahnya selagi bekerja, tetapi jika seorang senior menannyakan keadaan dirinya berarti ia tidak terlalu berhasil menyembunyikan perasaannya.

_Atau ada hal lain yang lebih penting…_

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?" tanyanya panik. "Aku tahu, aku meminta terlalu banyak. Aku tidak bisa bekerja tiga shift seperti perawat lain, tapi–"

"Rukia," sela Isshin. "Aku mengerti keadaanmu dan meskipun kau hanya bekerja satu shift, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Kau sangat berdedikasi dengan tugasmu. Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan pekerjaan. Keingintahuanku seratus persen bersifat pribadi. Kami, aku dan Masaki juga Karin dan Yuzu, mengkhawatirkanmu."

Isshin mengamati Rukia lalu pria itu mendekat untuk bisa lebih jelas melihat lingkarang hitam yang menghias bagian bawah kedua mata wanita itu. "Kau kurang tidur, Rukia-_chan._" Ia nampak tidak senang.

Rukia membuka mulut hendak membantah tapi urung karena ia sadar itu akan sia-sia sebab ia berhadapan dengan seorang dokter.

"Kadang-kadang." Akhirnya ia memberi jawaban diplomatis. "Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh, aku suka berada di sini."

Itu jawaban yang jujur, ia memang menyukai tempat itu. Pindah ke Karakura adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padanya setelah sekian lama.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuanku jika kau punya kesulitan. Kau hanya perlu memintanya, Rukia-_chan. _Kau tahu kan, kau sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri?"

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia. "Tapi sekarang aku tidak memerlukan bantuan apa-apa."

_Kau berbohong!_

Suara itu menggema di kepala Rukia. Ya, ia memang berbohong. Tapi adakah gunanya jika ia berterus terang? Ia hanya akan membuat keluarga Kurosaki yang baik itu khawatir.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu menurutmu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu." Isshin menyerah. Rukia mendesah lega. "Tapi aku ingin tahu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang apartemen yang kau tinggali?"

"Sempurna," jawab Rukia cepat. Ia memang sangat menyukai apartemen yang dipinjamkan padanya itu. Setelah tinggal di apartemen sempit dan lembab di pinggiran Soul Society, sebuah apartemen luas dan sejuk dengan pemandangan menghadap pegunungan bagaikan sebuah impian yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Kau begitu suka dengan tempat itu sampai-sampai kau tidak mau keluar setelah masuk ke dalamnya?"

"Aku keluar untuk bekerja," jawab Rukia.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud."

Rukia tahu apa yang dimaksud Isshin dari semula, ia hanya mencoba mengelak.

"Aku tahu apa yang anda maksud, dokter Kurosaki. Hanya saja untuk saat ini, saya tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenis."

Ia tak bisa membayangkan memulai hubungan baru dengan pria baru. Lukanya masih menganga dan berdarah.

Isshin mengangguk pelan. "Cobalah, Rukia-_chan. _Tak ada salahnya pergi keluar dan bersosialisasi. Kau perlu berkenalan dengan orang baru dan memulai hubungan baru."

Benarkah?

Caranya?

Rukia tidak mempunyai pengalaman memulai sebuah hubungan asmara. Ia mengenal Renji sejak ia berusia enam tahun dan selalu beranggapan suatu hari mereka akan menikah. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa cinta mereka takkan berlangsung selamanya.

Seluruh konsep tentang pergi keluar, mengenal pria baru dan memulai hubungan, benar-benar asing baginya.

"Kau harus berkunjung ke rumah, Rukia-_chan._ Masaki selalu menanyakanmu."

Rukia tersenyum lembut. "Kalian sangat baik padaku, memberiku pekerjaan, tempat tinggal gratis dan sangat memerhatikanku, aku tak tahu bagaimana membalas jasa kalian."

Isshin menepuk sayang puncak kepala Rukia. "Jangan pikirkan tentang membalas jasa, kau adalah putri kami, ingat saja tentang hal itu."

Rukia berkutat dengan seragamnya. "Kalian terlalu murah hati."

"Sekali-sekali datanglah ke rumah, bawa Nao juga. Yuzu kangen sekali padanya." Rukia mengangguk sementara Isshin melangkah menuju pintu. Namun, sebelum keluar pria itu berhenti lagi.

"Oh ya, putra sulungku akan datang hari ini," ujarnya.

"Dia tentu akan menjadi bantuan besar untuk klinik ini," kata Rukia.

Isshin melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan cepat. "Firasatku mengatakan dia akan menggeser posisiku di klinik ini," bisiknya.

Rukia tertawa. Ia tahu Isshin hanya berpura-pura, dari apa yang Rukia dengar Isshin sangat membanggakan putra sulungnya yang juga seorang dokter itu. "Bukankah dia memang akan menjadi pewarismu?"

"Aku belum terlalu tua untuk mundur dari posisiku sekarang, aku tidak akan menyerahkan posisiku pada pemuda bau kencur itu." Isshin berkata dengan penuh keyakinan. "Kurasa aku harus mempersiapkan senjata tempurku sebelum dia datang." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Isshin bergegas pergi.

Selepas kepergian Isshin, Rukia meraih mantelnya dan memasang pakaian berwarna cokelat itu di tubuhnya. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah tas besar yang berisi alat-alat pemeriksaan standar. Ia akan pergi untuk mengunjungi salah satu pasien klinik, Rin Kusaragi, seorang lansia berusia 72 tahun yang sebulan lalu kehilangan suaminya yang meninggal karena serangan jantung.

_Bagaimana aku menghibur wanita malang itu?_

Ia memikirkan hal itu sembari berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Perlu waktu lima menit untuk sampai di halte bus. Rukia beruntung karena sesampainya di halte sudah ada bus yang menanti jadi ia tak perlu menunggu. Segera ia masuk ke dalam bus dan menuju kursi bagian belakang. Ia selalu suka duduk di bagian itu. Penumpang bus pagi itu sepi, hanya seorang pemuda, seorang ibu dan anaknya. Bus mulai melaju di jalanan yang agak licin sebab salju sudah mulai turun. Namun setelah sepuluh menit melaju, tiba-tiba sang sopir menginjak rem secara mendadak. Membuat kepala Rukia hampir saja terantuk kursi di depannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ia segera bangkit dan menghampiri sopir bus.

"Ada kecelakaan," sang sopir menjawab.

Rukia berpegangan pada sandaran kursi yang berada paling dekat dengan dirinya. Badannya mulai gemetaran saat melihat rongsokan sebuah mobil yang sudah penyok menempel di sebuah pohon. Lalu ia melihat sebuah sepeda motor.

Dengan debar jantung yang tak menentu ia membuka pintu bus dan turun. Segera berlari menuju mobil yang mengalami kecelakaan itu. Bagian depan mobil itu terkoyak parah, dan di sebelahnya tergeletak tumpukan logam ringsek yang tadinya berbentuk sepeda motor. Rukia gemetar melihat semua itu sembari mencari-cari sosok pengendaranya. Berdoa dalam hati agar pengemudi sepeda motor itu selamat.

Akhirnya ia menemukan tubuh yang terbujur diam beberapa meter dari rongsokan sepeda motor. Kepanikan yang ia rasakan membuat otaknya beku dan untuk beberapa detik yang berharga ia hanya berdiri mematung, tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Tapi kemudian hawa dingin menyusup ke dalam mantelnya, membuat kesadarannya kembali.

"Apa yang–"

Rukia menoleh dan menemukan sopir bus dan penumpang bus lainnya berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka nampak sepucat dirinya menyaksikan kejadian itu.

Menyadari bahwa prioritas utama adalah memanggil bantuan. Rukia mendekati penumpang bus yang paling muda, seorang pemuda berusia akhir belasan.

"Kami membutuhkan bantuan secepatnya. Ambil napas dalam-dalam," perintahnya tegas, berharap ia terdengar lebih menguasai keadaan daripada yang ia rasakan sebenarnya. "Aku perawat dan akan mengurus korban kecelakaan, tapi aku meminta kau menelpon ambulans. Kau bisa melakukan itu? beritahukan mereka lokasi kita dan katakan bahwa terjadi kecelakaan antara sebuah mobil dan sepeda motor."

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan Rukia meremas bahunya.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, cepatlah…"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya sang sopir panik.

"Bisakah kau melihat apakah ada orang di dalam mobil sementara aku memeriksa pengendara sepeda motor itu?" ujar Rukia. Sopir itu mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang Rukia katakan.

Rukia segera menghampiri sosok kaku pengendara motor. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang ia menginjakkan kaki ke rumput yang mulai membeku dan berjongkok di samping tubuh pengendara motor, berusaha meredam kepanikan yang meletup-letup dalam dirinya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melakukan pertolongan pertama dan itu pun ia lakukan di pelatihan. Tetapi aku tahu prinsip dasarnya, ujarnya dalam hati. Prinsip _ABC. _Jalan udara atau jalan napas _( Airway)_, pernapasan _(Breathing)_, dan denyut nadi _(Circulation)_.

Rasa dingin yang merambat dari tanah membuat lutunya kebas, tapi Rukia tak memiliki waktu untuk memedulikan hal itu.

"Ambulans sedang dalam perjalanan kemari." Pemuda yang tadi ia suruh menghubungi ambulan kini berada di sebelahnya. "Sini, biar kubantu kau membuka helmnya."

"Jangan!" seru Rukia seraya mengulurkan tangan berusaha menghentikan pemuda itu agar tidak menyentuh si pengendara motor. Tanpa sengaja, nada suaranya terdengar sangat tajam. "Kau jangan sekali-sekali membuka helm kecuali jika ada masalah pernapasan. Helm itu menopang kepalanya jadi kalau kita melepasnya…"

_Aku benar-benar tak memenuhi syarat menolong orang ini. Aku Cuma perawat klinik bukan paramedis._

Rukia segera membuang jauh pemikiran itu dan fokus untuk memeriksa jalan napas orang itu.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke tubuh pengendara motor, dan tepat saat itu pengendara motor itu mengerang dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

Rukia menghembuskan napas panjang. Orang itu bisa bicara. Pasti itu merupakan pertanda baik, ya kan?

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku di mana yang sakit?"

Rukia ngeri mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri. Tolol sekali ia melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu kepada seseorang yang baru saja terlempar dari sepeda motor.

"Kaki…"

Rukia menelusurkan pandangannya ke sepanjang kaki pria itu dan melihat luka sobek mengerikan di bawah bahan kulit dan banyak sekali darah yang mengumpul di situ. Ia melepaskan kaus tangan dan menghujamkannya ke saku, lalu jemarinya menyibakkan bahan kulit itu sehingga bisa memeriksa luka itu dengan lebih seksama.

Darah memuncrat keluar.

"Oh tidak!" Ia menekan kaki pria itu kuat-kuat dan menoleh ke pemuda di sebelahnya, menyadari bahwa wajah orang itu mulai sedikit memucat. Ia juga mersa mual. Ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat luka sobek separah ini. Meski dengan perlindungan celana kulit, paha pria itu robek parah, mungkin akibat ia terlempar melewati aspal. "Tolong ambilkan tasku di dalam bus." Ia mengawasi sementara pemuda itu kembali ke bus.

Sang pengendara motor mencoba bergerak lagi dan berusaha bergerak.

"Tolong jangan bergerak," ujar Rukia dengan nada mendesak, berharap ia bisa menggenggam tangan pria itu untuk menenangkannya. Sayang sekali kedua tangannya sibuk membendung darah yang mengalir keluar dari luka pengendara motor itu. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku perawat dan ambulans dalam perjalanan kemari. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja…" Ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu juga untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Ini tasmu." Pemuda itu sudah kembali ke sebelahnya dan menatapnya penuh harap. Mungkin pemuda itu pikir Rukia bisa menyelamatkan pengendara motor itu. Semoga saja harapan pemuda itu terkabul karena Rukia sendiri tak tahu apakah ia sanggup melakukannya.

Merasa tertekan karena semua orang tergantung padanya. Rukia menoleh ke arah jalan, berdoa sepenuh hati bahwa ambulans akan segera tiba, tetapi tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi bahkan tak ada pengendara mobil yang melewati jalan itu, hanya ada kebisuan musim dingin yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Yang berarti hidup si pengendara motor itu tergantung padanya dan isi tas perawatannya yang sangat terbatas. Andai ia punya semacam bubuk ajaib atau sebotol air kesembuhan yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang dalam hitungan detik, pasti akan sangat membantu. Tapi ini bukan cerita dongeng yang seriang ia bacakan untuk Nao. Ini kehidupan nyata. Kecelakaan dan darah yang mengalir di sela-sela jemarinya kini adalah nyata.

"Di dalam kantong samping tas itu ada beberapa pembalut steril," perintahnya bahwa di balik helmnya pengendara motor itu semakin pucat. Dia kehilangan banyak darah dan membutuhkan cairan dengan segera.

Ia sama sekali belum pernah berada dalam situasi semacam ini. Dan membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar pembalut steril.

_Di mana sih ambulans itu?_

Dengan jantung yang masih berdebar cepat Rukia merenggut pembalut steril itu dari tangan si pemuda dan menekankannya di atas luka si pengendara motor.

"Di situ ada perban juga," gumamnya. Ia harus membendung perdarahan itu. dari sudut matanya ia melihat sopir bus itu sudah dapat mengeluarkan sopir mobil dari mobil yang ringsek itu. Sopir mobil itu sadar dan bisa berjalan, sepertinya keadaannya lebih baik dari si pengendara motor.

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

Sebuah suara dalam dari balik punggung Rukia membuatnya menoleh ke belakang, mengerjap saat melihat aura maskulin seorang pria yang berdiri di depannya. Setelan kulit hitam mencetak rangka bahu berotot dan kaki jenjang yang kokoh. Seorang pengendara motor lagi?

Pria itu menarik lepas helmnya, memperlihatkan rambut sewarna matahari di sore hari berpotongan pendek dan sepasang mata berwarna cokelat madu yang menganalisa situasi dalam sekejap. Pria itu lalu duduk dengan bertumpu pada satu lutut dan wajahnya berada cukup dekat dengan Rukia dan rasanya ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ada sesuatu dalam diri pria itu yang menyalakan peringatan tanda bahaya di benak Rukia.

"Apa kau melihat kejadiannya?" Nada tajam dalam suara pria itu membuat pikiran Rukia kembali ke situasi yang tengah ia hadapi dan ia menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tapi dari kerusakan bagian depan mobil bisa kutebak kalau mobil itu telah menabrak pengendara motor ini." Ia berusaha menghentikan gemeretuk giginya. "Jalannya memang sangat licin."

Mata coklat madu yang teduh itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke mobil, mimic pria itu tampak serius. "Ada berapa orang dalam mobil?"

"Satu dan sudah dikeluarkan oleh sopir bus."

"Kau sudah memeriksa keadaannya?"

"Belum," Rukia menjawab tanpa mempertanyakan perintah penuh wibawa pria itu. "Tapi kulihat ia sadar dan dapat berjalan meski dengan dipapah, kupikir orang ini lebih memerlukan bantuan." Semoga aku melakukan hal yang benar, doanya dalam hati.

"Orang ini menderita luka sobek parah di pahanya dan perdarahan berasal dari pembuluh arterinya. Lihat…" ia memandang tak berdaya ke arah perban di bawah jemarinya, yang sekarang sudah mulai basah kuyup penuh darah. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Ka uterus menahan lukan itu sementara aku mengangkat kakinya…" Pria itu lalu menjejalkan sesuatu ke bawah kaki yang terluka dan sekilas memeriksa pengendara motor itu dengan keterampilan dan rasa percaya diri yang membuat Rukia sangat yakin dengan profesi pria itu.

"Kau dokter," gumam Rukia dengan lega, dan pria itu tersenyum singkat.

"Benar sekali." Tatapan pria itu kembali tertuju pada orang yang terluka. "Dia memerlukan cairan secepatnya. Sudah berapa lama kau tadi menelepon ambulans?"

Rukia menggigit bibir. "Sekitar lima menit, tadi kami langsung menelepon ambulans."

"Terus tekan lukanya. Aku akan memeriksa korban lain," ujar pria itu dan Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tenanglah, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Pria itu sempat berkata sebelum ia berlari menghampiri si pengendara mobil yang sudah di baringkan di atas rumput oleh si sopir bus.

Rukia bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya memiliki kepercayaan diri sebesar itu. Pria itu nampak tidak senewen berada di tengah kondisi darurat yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Nyaring sirine ambulans membuat Rukia menoleh ke arah jalan. Mobil berwarna kuning dengan garis merah itu berhenti di bahu jalan, dua paramedis berlari keluar. Salah satunya menyeringai pada sang dokter.

"Ichigo? Kukira kau sudah berhenti dari unit gawat darurat."

"Kupikir juga begitu. Tapi sepertinya yang di atas punya rencana lain," sahut sang dokter. "Pengendara motor itu harus segera diinfus, Kira. Dia juga perlu masker oksigen." Paramedis bernama Kira itu mengangguk. "Dia prioritas utama kita. Untuk korban lainnya, kita perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, dia mengalami luka di bagian kepala."

Rukia menarik tangannya dan membiarkan Kira dan dokter bernama Ichigo itu mengambil alih tugasnya. Karena korban sudah tertangani dengan baik Rukia memutuskan menjauh guna mencari air untuk membasuh tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Sopir bus memberinya sebotol air untuk membasuh tangannya. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih sembari membasuh tangannya. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati si pengendara mobil yang tengah ditangani oleh paramedis lain.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" ia bertanya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk. Hanya luka benturan di kepala dan luka di bagian kaki," paramedis itu menjawab. "Bisa kau bantu aku menaikkannya ke ambulans?" Rukia mengangguk dan membantuk paramedis itu memapah sang pengemudi mobil itu menuju ambulans.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa begitu tenang. Aku tadi benar-benar panik sebelum dia muncul."

"Begitulah jika kau adalah dokter gawat darurat," paramedis itu menjawab.

Dokter gawat darurat? Itu menjelaskan kepercayaan diri yang dimiliki pria itu.

"jadi, itu sebabnya dia tidak senewen."

Paramedis itu tertawa pendek sambil mendudukkan korban di dalam ambulans. "Jujur saja, aku belum pernah melihat dia senewen gara-gara apapun. Kami biasa memanggilnya Mr. Cool. Satu hal yang pasti, seandainya aku mengalami kecelakaan dan melihatnya berdiri di dekatku, aku tahu aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalau menurutku dia dokter yang sangat brilian, sayangnya dia sudah berhenti."

"Berhenti? Kenapa?"

"Dia ingin berganti suasana. Kurasa, karena para wartawan itu terlalu mengganggunya. Omong-omong, terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu."

Rukia memandang lekat-lekat paramedis yang menyeringai ramah padanya dan berjalan kembali ke bus.

Di belakangnya terdengar deru ambulans menjauh dengan bunyi sirine yang mengaung-ngaung. Ia terbelalak saat menyadari betapa cepat kerja mereka.

"Kurasa kita sudah bisa melanjutkan perjalanan sekarang."

Suara sopir bus menyadarkan Rukia, membuat wanita itu bergegas bergerak mendekati bus.

"Kau melupakan ini."

Ia menarik kembali sebelah kakinya yang sudah menapak di bus. Memutar tubuhnya, membuat dirinya berhadapan dengan dokter berambut jingga itu. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil mengambil tas yang disodorkan pria itu padanya.

"Aku benar-benar senang kau turut membantu," aku Rukia. "Aku tidak terbiasa menangani kecelakaan di jalan. Aku tadi benar-benar merasa tak berdaya. Semoga saja aku tidak melakukan kesalahan. Aku tidak pernah sepanik ini sepanjang hidupku. Aku beruntung kau datang disaat aku hampir putus asa."

Ichigo tersenyum dan menatap Rukia dengan tatapan yang intens dan mengusik. "Aku mulai berpendapat jika hari ini hari keberuntunganku juga," sahutnya pelan, dan Rukia merasa pipinya menghangat.

_Apa pria ini menggodaku?_

Sudah lama tidak ada pria yang menggodanya sehingga ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi hal itu, lalu dengan tergesa ia menaiki bus, merasa kikuk, dan konyolnya, malu-malu.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

"Tidak bisakah kau memberiku sebuah nama?" tanya pria itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin mengenalmu," jawab Ichigo terus terang.

"Tapi…"

"Ayolah, cantik," ujar Ichigo. "Beritahu aku namamu atau besok kau akan menemukan sketsamu tersebar di seluruh kota."

Mata Rukia membelalak. "Kau mengancamku?"

Ichig hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

"Beritahu saja dia, nona. Pria itu tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat." Sopir bus ikut buka suara.

Ichigo tersenyum berterima kasih pada pria lebih tua itu.

"Namaku Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki," kata Rukia diikuti bunyi klakson bus dan deru mesin angkutan berwarna oranye itu.

…

Bersambung…

…

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi ini.

Freya_Sunny


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

**Dandelion**

By

**Freya_Sunny**

…

_Apa kau tahu, nona. Kau membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan mataku darimu. Kau membuatku percaya adanya cinta pandangan pertama._

…

**Bab II**

…

_Itu dia orangnya!_

Si perawat di lokasi kecelakaan tadi pagi.

Ichigo benar-benar takjub dengan nasib baiknya. Ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki di ruang tunggu klinik ayahnya dan menemukan wanita yang dicarinya. Ia memang berencana akan mencari tahu tentang wanita Kuchiki itu. Namun sebelum sempat mencari ia sudah menemukannya. Tuhan memang benar-benar sedang berbaik hati padanya. Sekarang ia bisa memandangi wanita berambut hitam itu, rambut hitam yang pastinya akan sangat cantik jika wanita itu memanjangkannya. Sayang, wanita itu memangkasnya pendek, hanya sedikit di bawah garis telinga. Andai dibiarkan panjang pasti ia akan terlihat sangat memesona.

Mata Ichigo menyipit dan perutnya menegang saat menatap wajah wanita itu, mengamati mata berwarna amethis dan bibir merah muda yang lembut. Tubuhnya yang mungilnya pasti menyimpan energi yang tidak ada habisnya, bergerak kesana kemari dengan lincah seakan memilik sayap kecil yang transparan. Di mata Ichigo wanita itu terlihat sangat feminin, begitu manis dan sangat seksi. Ya, sangat seksi. Meski di mata pria lain mungkin wanita itu terlihat biasa saja namun bagi Ichigo wanita itu sangat amat spesial.

Sementara Ichigo mengamati, wanita itu membungkuk mengambil mainan di lantai dan tersenyum pada seorang bocah lelaki sembari menyerahkan mainan tersebut. Perut Ichigo terasa melilit saat melihat senyuman itu, andai senyuman itu diberikan untuknya ia pasti langsung melempar ketakutannya akan komitmen seumur hidup dan langsung melamar Rukia detik itu juga. Namun sebuah panggilan untuknya membuat pikiran itu terbang jauh dari benaknya.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo mengerjap, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya, dengan enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia, dan memusatkan perhatian pada wanita yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Eh-halo, Rangiku." Ia tersenyum pada yang sudah menjadi resepsionis klinik ayahnya sejak klinik itu dibuka delapan tahun lalu. "Kau tampak seseksi yang kuingat," ujarnya seraya memberi satu kedipan nakal pada wanita berusia tiga puluh tiga tahun itu.

"Jangan menggodaku, bocah." Resepsionis itu meninju pelan lengan atas Ichigo, membuat pria itu terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi, rayuanku tidak mempan padamu."

Rangiku menyeringai. Lalu mengacungkan tangan kirinya ke depan wajah Ichigo, membuat pandangan Ichigo terfokus pada sebuah cincin berlian di jari manisnya. "Aku akan menikah bulan depan," ia mengumumkan.

"Kau akan menikah? Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Ichigo meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada, berakting seperti orang yang patah hati. "Tak tahukah kau, jika selama ini aku sangat mencintaimu?"

Mata Rangiku menyipit ke arahnya dan wanita itu berkata, "Anak muda, kau sudah melewati batas."

"Maaf," ucap Ichigo tapi nampaknya ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Kata-kata seperti itu seharusnya kau ucapkan pada wanita yang ingin kau nikahi bukan padaku," Rangiku menasehati.

"Tapi…"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu. Kau tidak ingin menikah setidaknya belum ingin dalam waktu dekat ini. Karena kau berpikir seorang isteri akan membelenggumu dan memenjarakanmu, memberimu banyak kewajiban dan tanggung jawab," potong Rangiku cepat. Ichigo hanya bisa meringis mendengarkan penjabaran Rangiku yang sama persis seperti yang ia katakan pada wanita itu saat ditanya kenapa ia tidak ingin menikah. "Tapi kalau kau menemukan wanita yang tepat, Ichigo. Kau akan rela mengikat dirimu dalam komitmen dan menerima semua tanggung jawab itu," Rangiku menambahkan. Seketika Ichigo mengembalikan pandangannya pada perawat berseragam merah muda berambut hitam sebahu yang tengah membantu seorang pria paruh baya duduk di kursi roda.

"Mungkin aku sudah menemukan wanita yang tepat," ia menggumam.

"Apa?" tanya Rangiku.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku harus pergi menemui ayahku, dia pasti sudah menungguku," ujarnya seraya melangkah meninggalkan Rangiku. Sebelum pergi ia masih sempat melirik sekilas pada Rukia. Rangiku melihat hal itu namun segera mengabaikan hal itu dan mengikuti langkah Ichigo menuju ruang staff.

…

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang duduk staff yang berada di bagian belakang klinik Ichigo memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Banyak yang berubah dari tempat itu semenjak terakhir kali ia ke tempat itu. Bangunan yang mulanya adalah sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa yang hampir rubuh telah disulap ayahnya menjadi sebuah klinik kecil dan dalam delapan tahun klinik itu berkembang pesat yang memiliki fasilitas kesehatan yang cukup lengkap. Di bagian tengah bangunan terdapat atrium –lobi beratap kaca– yang megah, yang memungkinkan banyak cahaya masuk ke dalam. Ayahnya juga sangat mementingkan kenyamanan karyawannya karena menurut Isshin kondisi kerja yang nyaman membuat karyawan lebih produktif, oleh sebab itu ayahnya membuatkan ruang staff dengan fasilitas lengkap dan luas bahkan melengkapinya dengan sebuah taman kecil dan kolam ikan Koi.

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya di depan ruang staff. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat ayahnya, sang direktuk klinik tengah mengobrol dengan dua orang berjas putih yang ia kenali sebagai Gin Ichimaru dan Jushirou Ukitake, dua dokter yang bekerja di klinik itu.

"Kupikir dokter-dokter di klinik ini super sibuk sehingga ayah repot-repot memanggilku pulang tapi nyatanya tiga dokter utamanya masih bisa mengobrol dengan santainya. Aku merasa kedatanganku kemari sia-sia," ujar Ichigo sembari melangkah mendekati tiga dokter itu.

"Ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu." Gin menyeringai pada Ichigo dan memberi tepukan di bahu pria itu.

"My son~" Isshin bergerak untuk memeluk putra sulungnya, Ichigo yang tak sempat menghindar terpaksa dengan pasrah menerima rangkulan yang mungkin saja bisa meremukkan tulang-tulangnya itu. "Ayah merindukanmu~"

"Hentikan, ayah. Kau sedang mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di depan karyawan-karyawanmu," ujar Ichigo sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang ayah. Akhirnya sang ayah melepaskan pelukannya tapi kedua tangannya masih berada di bahu Ichigo. Matanya mengamati Ichigo dari kepala hingga kaki. "Tidak ada yang berubah darimu," ujarnya kemudian.

Ichigo memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja, kita kan bertemu bulan lalu, ayah. Perubahan sebanyak apa yang bisa terjadi dalam satu bulan," sahutnya.

"Banyak hal yang bisa berubah dalam satu bulan, nak. Kau saja yang tidak tahu," kata Isshin. Ichigo memandangi ayahnya mencari maksud terselubung dibalik kata-kata sang ayah.

"Apa yang membuatmu terlambat, tuan muda? Bukankah kau bilang akan sampai sebelum makan siang?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ichigo menoleh pada pria berambut perak panjang yang berdiri di sebelah ayahnya.

"Ukitake-_san,_" sapanya sembari menyalami pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Sebenarnya tadi…"

Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan penjelasannya Rangiku sudah menyeletuk, menggagalkan usahanya untuk menjelaskan.

"Bukannya apa, Ukitake-_san, _tapi siapa. Dan aku tebak yang membuatmu terlambat adalah seorang wanita."

Ichigo mendengus sebal. "Bisakah kau memberiku waktu untuk memberi penjelasan, Rangiku."

Rangiku jelas mengabaikannya karena wanita itu kembali bertanya. "Jadi siapa dia? Apa wanita yang digosipkan denganmu itu? Si model seksi itu?"

Kalau saja pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut orang lain bukannya seorang yang sudah lama ia kenal Ichigo pasti langsung membentaknya tapi karena Rangiku yang mengatakannya ia terpaksa bersabar. "Dia tidak ada hubungannya," sahutnya masam.

Kesunyian menyeruak seketika setelah sahutan masam Ichigo. Semua orang tahu penyebab Ichigo keluar dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dan kembali ke kota kelahirannya adalah gosip-gosip yang tersebar di media tentang kedekatannya dengan seorang model dan penyanyi yang tengah naik daun, Neliel tu odelschwanck.

"Sebenarnya aku terlambat memang karena seorang wanita." Ichigo memecah kesunyian.

Gin menyeringai. "Dasar _playboy_."

"Semoga yang kali ini adalah calon menantuku," kata Isshin tiba-tiba. Yang membuatnya langsung mendapat pelototan dari Ichigo.

"Rupanya ayahmu sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatmu menikah, Ichigo," tambah Ukitake. "Jadi cepat ceritakan tentang wanitamu ini."

Ichigo heran kenapa semua orang bersemangat mendengarkan ceritanya tentang seorang perawat yang ia temui di tempat kecelakaan beberapa jam yang lalu. Sepertinya mereka semua sangat ingin ia segera melepas status lajangnya.

"Dia hanya seorang perawat yang kutemui di lokasi kecelakaan siang ini. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini."

"Kecelakaan? Di mana?" tanya Ukitake.

"Persimpangan yang mengarah ke luar kota."

"Ah, di daerah situ memang sering terjadi kecelakaan," ujar Isshin.

"Ada tikungan tajam di sana, dalam sebulan terakhir sudah terjadi tiga kecelakaan di tempat yang sama," Gin menambahkan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya ditambahkan rambu-rambu peringatan di tempat itu," kata Ukitake.

Sementara para pria membahas tentang persimpangan tajam yang sudah merenggut banyak nyawa itu Rangiku menyikut Ichigo dan berbisik, "Cantik tidak?"

"Eh?" Ichigo terlihat bingung.

"Perawat itu. Dia cantik, tidak?" Rangiku memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar. "Sangat," jawabnya.

"Kau suka padanya, kan?" tebak Rangiku.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak."

"Cinta pandangan pertama," Rangiku memekik. Membuat perhatian tiga dokter itu beralih kepadanya, menatapnya, meminta penjelasan. "Ichigo jatuh cinta pada wanita itu, si perawat," ia menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat.

"Benarkah?" Isshin tak kalah bersemangatnya dari Rangiku dan memberondong Ichigo dengan pertanyaan. "Siapa namanya? Apa dia tinggal di kota ini? Kau sudah meminta nomor telepon dan alamatnya, kan?"

Ichigo menarik napas dalam, ia tak mengira ayahnya akan seheboh ini. Seharusnya ia sudah menduganya mengingat antusiasme kedua orang tuanya untuk segera menikahkannya tapi karena pikirannya sedang dikuasai oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam, ia jadi melupakan hal-hal lainnya.

"Aku tahu namanya tapi tidak tahu dia tinggal di kota ini atau tidak dan aku tidak sempat meminta nomor telepon dan alamatnya karena dia buru-buru pergi, dia terlihat tinggak ingin tinggal lebih lama bersamaku," jawabnya.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar ada wanita yang tidak mau tinggal lama bersamamu," ujar Gin. "Dia pasti sangat hebat sampai tidak terpengaruh dengan pesonamu."

"Kurasa kau perlu usaha ekstra untuk menemukan wanita impianmu ini," Rangiku menambahkan.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu karena aku sudah bertemu lagi dengannya." Senyum kecil muncul di wajah Ichigo saat ia memikirkan kemungkinan untuk menemui Rukia lagi setelah ia keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Di mana?" tanya Rangiku.

"Di sini."

"Di sini? Maksudmu di klinik ini? Dia salah satu pasien klinik ini?" kali ini Ukitake yang bertanya.

"Bukan pasien, dia seorang perawat. Perawat di klinik ini."

"Perawat klinik ini?" Isshin berdeham. "Maksudmu Rukia? Apa yang wanita yang sedang kau bicarakan ini Rukia?"

"Ya."

Jawaban Ichigo membuat raut wajah keempat orang yang berdiri di sekitanya nampak serius. Ichigo menatap mereka bergantian, sorot matanya penuh tanda tanya. "Apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Sudah, lupakan saja. Dia bukan tipemu," sahut Rangiku pelan. "Dia sama sekali bukan tipemu," ia menambahkan dengan lebih keras.

"Aku tidak setuju," sanggah Ichigo, kilatan aneh nampak di matanya saat memandang wanita yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu. "Menurutku, dia jelas-jelas adalah tipeku."

"Tidak." Rangiku menggeleng pelan. "Dia tidak cocok. Rukia takkan tahan denganmu."

"Biarkan dia yang memutuskan."

"Jangan coba-coba, Ichigo, bahkan memikirkannya pun jangan."

Sayangnya hanya hal itu yang ia pikirkan sejak ia melihat wanita itu membungkuk di dekat pengendara motor yang terluka, dengan pipi bersemu merah di bawah udara dingin dengan ekspresi panik.

"Dia datang kemari untuk mendapatkan kedamaian, ketenangan, dan menghindari masalah yang sedang ia hadapi," Gin memberitahunya dengan wajah yang sama seriusnya dengan Rangiku. "Jadi dia tidak butuh tambahan masalah darimu."

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memandang mereka dengan penasaran. Kenapa kedua orang itu sangat protektif terhadap Rukia? Sebenarnya bukan hanya kedua orang itu tapi ayahnya dan Ukitake pun sepertinya protektif terhadap Rukia.

"Aku tidak ingin memberinya masalah."

"Tentu saja. Kau hanya akan memacarinya lalu mematahkan hatinya," ujar Rangiku sinis. "Tapi lupakan saja. Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya, aku akan menghajarmu, dia tidak pantas disakiti."

Mata Ichigo berkilat marah sementara tinjunya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Aku tidak berniat menyakitinya."

"Memang, tapi dia akan tersakiti. Jadi, kumohon lupakan saja. Jangan dekati Rukia," pinta Rangiku.

"Kenapa dengan kalian? Tadi kalian menyemangatiku tapi sekarang kalian mati-matian melarangku mendekati Rukia. Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" Ichigo menatap mereka satu persatu lalu berhenti di ayahnya. "Ayah?"

Tepat saat itu seorang perawat masuk. "Ada dua panggilan mendesak dan Rukia perlu seseorang untuk memeriksa pasien."

"Masukkan panggilan itu ke daftarku," ujar Gin seraya berdiri.

"Aku akan mengurus panggilan satunya," kata Ukitake.

"Aku akan kembali ke posku," Rangiku mengikuti langkah Gin dan Ukitake keluar dari ruang staff.

Ichigo ikut berdiri. Ia menatap ayahnya, "Aku yang pergi memeriksa pasien Rukia," ujar Ichigo.

Isshin menerutkan dahinya. "Ichigo…"

"Aku juga dokter umum di klinik ini," potong Icigo lancar. "Aku harus memulai kerjaku sesegera mungkin, bukan? Mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat."

"Ichigo, kau harus mendengarkan ayah. Aku tahu kau tertarik pada Rukia, tapi Rangiku dan Gin benar. Dia bukan tipemu." Nada bicara ayahnya terdengar tajam. "Kau tidak boleh mengganggunya."

Ichigo menatap ayahnya lekat-lekat. "Apa ada penjelasan dari larangan-larangan ini?"

"Kau tidak membutuhkan Rukia, sama halnya seperti dia tidak membutuhkanmu."

"Tak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut?"

Isshin mendesah. "Rukia tak ingin kami membicarakannya, jadi aku tak akan melakukannya. Tapi bisa dibilang bahwa mustahil bagi wanita sepertinya menginginkan pria sepertimu."

Mata Ichigo menyipit. "Pria sepertiku?" Ia menunduk menatap dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang salah denganku? Aku punya satu kepala, dua tangan dan dua kaki. Aku tidak menderita penyakit parah yang memungkinkanku mati dalam rentang waktu lima tahun mendatang. Aku juga tidak mengalami gangguan mental. Bisa dibilang aku pria normal."

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu." Isshin tersenyum sementara tatapannya mengamati rangka tubuh berotot putranya. "Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah."

"Lalu?"

Isshin mendesah seraya menggeleng. "Dia tidak menginginkan siapa-siapa, Ichigo. dan sekarang aku peringatkan kau, aku tidak mau dia dipermainkan. Dia sudah mengalami cukup banyak hal."

_Apa yang telah wanita itu alami?_

Ichigo menyahut dengan nada pelan. "Aku tidak punya kebiasaan mempermainkan wanita, ayah."

"Memang tidak, kau hanya tidak pernah serius," ujar ayahnya dengan nada datar. "Tapi Rukia berbeda. Dia kemari untuk kehidupan yang tenang, dan tepat seperti itulah yang akan dia dapatkan. Biarkan dia, Ichigo, atau ibumu akan membunuhmu."

"Kuduga semua ini gara-gara seorang pria." Wajahnya nampak suram saat memikirkan kemungkinan itu. "Apa orang itu memukulnya? Menyakitinya entah dengan cara apa? Aku bisa menemukan orang itu–"

Ayahnya memotong ucapan itu dengan sikap tak sabar. "Singkirkan tinjumu, Ichigo. Ini bukan pertempuranmu." Isshin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi. "Kami semua sangat ingin membantunya, tetapi ia tidak mau menerima lebih daripada yang telah kami berikan. Kuduga, yang ia butuhkan adalah persahabatan. Dia kesepian. Ibumu dan aku terus-menerus mengundangnya ke rumah tapi dia selalu menolak."

"Aku akan menjadi teman yang baik," ujar Ichigo pelan, membuat dahi ayahnya berkerut.

"Tidak, Ichigo! Aku tidak mau–"

"Tenanglah, ayah." Ichigo menumpangkan sebelah tangan di bahu ayahnya, sementara senyum penuh percaya diri tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau harus belajar bersikap santai. Kau sudah terlalu tua sehingga jangan sampai stress."

"Terlalu tua!" Ayahnya tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk, sementara Ichigo cuma menyeringai.

"Percayalah, ayah. Aku tidak akan menyakiti Rukia. Aku janji."

_Tapi ia ingin sekali menyakiti orang yang sudah menyakiti Rukia._

Dengan benak yang masih bergulat memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Ichigo berbalik dan berlari keluar ruangan sebelum ayahnya sempat memperingatkannya lagi. Satu hal yang pasti : ia akan menemukan latar belakang di balik kesedihan itu.

…

_Itu dokter berambut jingga di lokasi kecelakaan tadi pagi._

Napas Rukia seolah terhenti dan ia memandangi pria yang sedang menuruni anak tangga itu, pria berkaki jenjang dan luar biasa tampan.

Mengapa tak pernah terlintas di benaknya sebelum ini?

Pria itu memiliki rambut yang sama seperti Masaki, dan Isshin pernah memberitahunya jika putra sulungnya bekerja di bagian gawat darurat. Jadi, seharusnya ia sudah bisa menduganya. Pria itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki.

Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi? Ia menyayangi Isshin dan Masaki juga si kembar Karin dan Yuzu. Tapi Ichigo…

Rukia menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat memandang mata berwarna coklat itu. Ichigo adalah pemangsa. Mustahil ia bisa bekerja bersama Ichigo jika pria itu memandanginya seperti yang dia lakukan pagi tadi.

_Seperti cara pria itu memandangnya sekarang._

Rukia tidak menyangka ia bisa terpikat pada seorang pria lagi dan kali ini reaksinya sangat kuat bahkan rasanya melebihi apa yang ia rasakan pada Renji. Tapi ia tidak ingin merasa seperti itu. Ini membuatnya bingung dan takut.

"Halo, lagi." Ichigo berhenti di anak tangga terbawah dan tersenyum ramah kepadanya sehingga Rukia harus mengakui kalau saat ini pria itu tak terlihat seperti pemangsa.

Rukia cuma bengong menatapnya. Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya jika ia harus bekerja bersama Ichigo, setidaknya tidak hari ini.

"Apa ada seseorang yang kaukhawatirkan?" pancing Ichigo, dan Rukia langsung mundur, menjauh darinya. Memberi jarak aman bagi dirinya dan Ichigo.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ide kepada seseorang yang memiliki kompetensi untuk mendiagnosa penyakit pasien. Aku tahu kalian semua sangat sibuk hanya untuk mendengar–"

"Rukia." Ichigo menyela dengan lembut, sorot matanya menyelidik. "Kau boleh menyampaikan kepadaku. Aku dokter juga, ingat?"

Seperti ia butuh diingatkan saja! Performa pria itu yang mengesankan di lokasi kecelakaan tadi masih mengisi benaknya. Seandainya pria itu tidak membantu ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Ia terlalu panik sehingga mungkin akan mengambil tindakan yang salah.

"Apa kita bisa membicarakannya di dalam ruangan?" Rukia menoleh melewati bahunya menatap ruang periksa, dimana seorang gadis kecil bersama ibunya tengah menunggu. Namun, ia perlu berbicara dengan Ichigo sebelum membawa dokter itu menemui pasien ciliknya. "Kita tidak bisa berbicara di lorong."

Ichigo seketika menunjukkan sikap profesional, mata coklatnya terlihat sarat keingintahuan. Ia berjalan mendahului Rukia, mendorong pintu ruang kerja Gin yang tak tertutup rapat lalu menyamping memberi jalan bagi Rukia.

Setelah menutup pintu ruangan, Ichigo berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pada pintu, mengawasi Rukia dengan hati-hati. "Bicaralah."

Rukia menelan ludah. "Apa kau pernah menangani penyakit Kawasaki?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Pernah sekali, waktu aku memeriksa pasien anak, tetapi itu jarang terjadi. Kenapa? Apa menurutmu kita punya kasus mirip itu?"

Rukia menatapnya dan mulai terlihat santai. Paling tidak pria itu tidak menertawakannya, atau mencemooh, atau berusaha menegurnya karena sudah melangkahi wewenang seorang dokter.

"Aku mungkin salah. Bisa kau beritahu aku tentang penyakit itu. Di buku teks yang aku simpan di ruang periksa tidak ada tercantum penjelasan tentang penyakit Kawasaki."

Ichigo menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu melangkah melintasi ruangan dan berhenti di depan jendela. "Penyakit Kawasaki –lebih dikenal dengan _Mucocutaneous lymph node Syndrome _atau Sindrom selaput getah bening– pertama kali dilaporkan pada tahun 1967 di Jepang. Penyakit itu diduga ada hubungannya dengan infeksi virus dan biasanya menyerang balita." Ia berbalik menatap Rukia dengan kening berkerut. "Tanda atau gejala apa yang terlihat pada anak itu?"

"Dia demam tinggi selama lima hari terakhir. Sebelumnya anak itu pernah diperiksa Ukitake-_san_. Ukitake-_san _ menduga itu penyakit yang disebabkan virus, tapi sekarang di telapak tangan dan kaki anak itu muncul ruam merah yang mengerikan dan kulit yang terkelupas," papar Rukia. "Dan lidahnya merah seperti stroberi. Jujur saja, itulah yang membuatku berpikir tentang penyakit itu. Aku baru ingat tentang warna merah seperti stroberi itu dari pelatihan. Salah satu informasi tak berguna yang menempel di ingatan."

"Jelas-jelas itu berguna," ujar Ichigo pelan seraya melintasi ruangan lagi dan membuka pintu. "Ukitake-_san _sedang menangani pasien darurat jadi aku akan memeriksanya bersamamu."

Rukia mendahului Ichigo memasuki ruang periksa lalu ia memperkenalkan dokter itu pada Hikari Mamiya dan ibunya, Sanae Mamiya.

Meski sedang demam, dan hal itu jelas-jelas membuatnya kesakitan. Hikari membelalakkan mata. "Aku melihatmu di telepici," ujarnya cadel, dan Ichigo tersenyum pada gadis kecil itu lalu duduk bertumpu pada satu lutut di depannya sehingga mata mereka sejajar.

"Benarkah?"

Gadis cilik itu mengangguk. "Mama bilang kau cakeb."

Sanae langsung merona dan Ichigo terbahak, jelas-jelas tidak terlihat malu mendengar ucapan semberono Hikari.

"Senang rasanya tahu kalau aku dianggap cakep." Ichigo benar-benar penuh percaya diri dan santai. "Tapi bagaimana menurutmu, Hikari-_chan_? Apa aku cakep?"

Hikari mengangguk penuh semangat. "Tapi wanita itu tidak cocok untukmu."

"Hikari!" tegur sang mama.

"Mama juga bilang begitu. Nell tidak cocok dengan doktel Ichigo, begitu kata mama."

Ichigo melirik Sanae, memberi wanita itu senyum menenangkan lalu kembali pada Hikari. "Kalau begitu siapa yang cocok untuk dokter Ichigo itu."

Hikari mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu. "Doktel lebih cocok dengan _nee-chan._"

"_Nee-chan_?" kening Ichigo berkerut.

Gadis kecil itu menunjuk ke arah Rukia sebagai jawaban.

"Untuk hal ini aku memilih untuk sepakat denganmu, Hikari-_chan_." Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia dan mengedipkan mata padanya. Yang langsung membuat wajah wanita itu merona.

"Kau muncul di televisi?" akhirnya Rukia bertanya.

"Begitulah," jawab Ichigo, jelas ia tak mau memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Kau tidak menontonnya?" Sanae membelalak. "Semua orang menontonnya, Kuchiki."

"Kurasa tidak semua orang karena aku tidak menontonnya," ujar Rukia dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Ichigo terkekeh pelan mendengar jawabannya.

"Dokter Ichigo pernah mengisi acara 'Ask Dokter' yang tayang setiap malam Selasa di stasiun 7. Itu acara telivisi yang menarik, membahas tentang berbagai penyakit dan cara praktis agar tidak mudah terserang penyakit. Karena acara itu dokter Ichigo menjadi sangat terkenal tapi dua minggu lalu tiba-tiba acara itu dihentikan dan baru minggu ini ditayangkan kembali dengan dokter yang berbeda sebagai pengisi acaranya." Sanae menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Rukia memerhatikan sementara Sanae menjelaskan tentang acara televisi yang melibatkan Ichigo sebagai bintangnya, Ichigo nampak tidak terganggu sama sekali. Pria itu berkonsentrasi memeriksa Hikari sambil menceritakan cerita lucu yang membuat gadis kecil itu tertawa.

"Sudah lima hari ini dia demam tinggi dan sangat rewel," ujar Sanae pelan sementara Ichigo memeriksa mulut dan mata Hikari.

"Apa dia juga terserang diare?"

"Ya beberapa kali." Sanae mengerutkan dahinya. "Menurut anda dia menderita penyakit apa?"

Ichigo meluruskan tubuhnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kemungkinannya banyak," sahutnya lembut. "Tidak ada gunanya mendaftar semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu kepada anda, tetapi suster Kuchiki tadi curiga mungkin ini penyakit Kawasaki, dan kurasa dia benar. Beberapa orang berpendapat penyakit itu bisa muncul hanya setelah adanya infeksi virus. Tentu saja mungkin yang terjadi tidak seperti itu, jadi aku harus mengirimnya langsung ke dokter spesialis anak di rumah sakit sehingga mereka bisa melakukan beberapa tes."

"Beberapa tes?" Sanae nampak kaget. "Tes apa?"

"Sebagian besar tes darah," Ichigo menjelaskan. "Anda punya kendaraan, Mamiya-_san_?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, jelas terlihat jika ia kebingungan karena cemas. "Ya aku membawa mobil tapi– apa ini penyakit serius?"

Ichigo menumpangkan sebelah tangannya di pundak wanita itu. "Mungkin saja, asalkan kita langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit, aku akan sangat yakin dia baik-baik saja. Aku akan menelepon dokter spesialis anak itu sekarang sehingga ia tahu anda akan datang. Suster akan membantu anda menaikkan Hikari ke mobil sementara aku menulis surat rujukan."

Rukia membantu Sanae membawa barang bawaan mereka dan mengikuti wanita itu ke area parkir.

"Aku tadinya cuma memintamu memeriksa bercak-bercak itu." Sanae mendudukkan Hikari di kursi khusus anak lalu menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak mengira–"

"Mungkin saja itu bukan apa-apa," sela Rukia pelan, "Tapi lebih baik selamat daripada menyesal. Kami akan menelepon rumah sakit untuk mengecek kondisinya dan jangan sungkan menelepon kami jika anda butuh bantuan."

Ichigo berjalan melintasi area parkir dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Sanae. "Namanya dokter Uryuu Ishida dan dia sudah menunggu anda. Parkirlah di dekat pintu masuk dan langsung bawa Hikari ke instalasi khusus anak, sebelah kiri dari pintu masuk utama."

"Terima kasih, dokter Ichigo." Sanae duduk di kursi pengemudi lalu memundurkan mobil dengan hati-hati keluar area parkir sementar Ichigo dan Rukia mengawasinya.

Wajah Rukia nampak sedih. "Mungkin kita tadi seharusnya memanggil ambulans untuk mereka."

"Lebih cepat dengan mobil sendiri," sahut Ichigo blak-blakan sembari mengamit lengan Rukia dan membimbingnya kembali ke klinik. "Cepat masuk sebelum kau kena _pneumonia._"

"Apa menurutmu itu tadi penyakit Kawasaki?"

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi. "Mungkin saja. Bisa saja itu penyakit yang disebabkan bakteri _Streptococcus _atau _Sindrom Stevens-Jhonsons_, yaitu sejenis penyakit kulit dengan gejala timbulnya ruam merah seperti luka bakar pada kulit dan selaput lendir. Penyakit itu seringkali disebabkan infeksi pernapasan atau reaksi alergi terhadap obat-obatan terutama antibiotik. Tetapi menurutku mungkin diagnosismu akurat. Aku terkesan."

Wajah Rukia merona di bawah tatapan hangat Ichigo, seraya bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bekerja bersama pria itu. Yang pasti, anggap saja dia sebagai dokter bukannya pria dewasa. Tetapi masalahnya, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan dokter yang memiliki senyuman yang berpengaruh kuat terhadap pernapasannya.

…

Bersambung…

…

Balasan review chapter sebelumnya :

**Ai :** Terima kasih dah RnR. Ini udah saya lanjutin kok

**Lily citrus **: Makasih udah baca en ripiu ya, ini dah dilanjutin, baca lagi ya

**Licht **: Makasih udah baca en ripiu. Ini udah lanjut, gimana menurutmu?

**Darries **: Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview fanfiksi saya.

Iya, Rukia sudah punya anak dan anak itu hasil pernikahannya dengan Renji. Mungkin kamu ga suka dengan hal ini tapi seperti itulah yang saya buat. Dan sebenarnya saya suka tokoh Renji, jadi bisakah saya meminta tolong supaya kamu menyimpan kebencianmu terhadap Renji untuk dirimu sendiri?

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf jika ada kata yang menyinggung, dan salam kenal juga

**Jane **: Benarkah ini bagus? Syukurlah kalau begitu

Terima kasih ya udah baca dan review fanfiksi saya. Untuk bagian kecelakaan itu adalah yang tersulit di bab I, agak sangsi apa bisa tersampaikan dengan baik kepada pembaca. Ternyata bisa, syukurlah. Si Ichigo mah udah cool dari sananya jadi cuma perlu ditambahin bumbu dikit supaya cool-nya lebih kerasa.

**Oz ** : Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic saya dan mereview-nya.  
Jujur, untuk bagian kecelakaan itu agak sulit membuat deskripsinya. Untunglah jika yang saya maksud bisa tersampaikan pada pembaca. Untuk typo akan saya usahakan menguranginya. Terima kasih.

…

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi ini.

Freya_Sunny

…


End file.
